Don't Give Up On Love
by dienny04
Summary: Kirihara Akaya believes that he doesn't need love to survive junior high and tennis tourneys. Yet when love comes around, it does mysterious things. xx Crossover Fumoffu's Mikihara Ren and Tenipuri's Kirihara Akaya xx
1. Act 01

**Don't Give Up On Love**

_dienny04_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story. They are owned by their respective owners (whom I don't know the names) so please don't sue me._

Full Summary: Kirihara Akaya believes that he does not need love to survive junior high or any tennis tourneys. Yet when love comes along, it does mysterious things. (Crossover Mikihara Ren (Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu!) and Kirihara Akaya (Tennis no Ohjisama) )

* * *

**Act 01**

Kirihara Akaya, a junior high sophomore and a tennis ace player, is the type of guy who does not care of his love life. Tennis is already enough for a guy like him---slightly obnoxious and self-proclaimed cool.

Yet, literally, there's "another side" of him. It's more of a psychological disorder. Weird or not he may be, Kirihara appears to be handsome at all.

"Whoa, you're fired up again!" Niou-senpai remarked as he bent over to pick up the ball he just missed.

Kirihara looked up. "What?"

"I said, you're getting fired up, you sly elf," he repeated, giving him a smirk.

"I was?" he asked then he shrugged afterwards. "Oh well, I scored anyway."

Sanada-senpai passed by the tennis courts during lunch period as the two played a short match before the class starts. He looked over at Kirihara as if he's observing him. Sure enough, that kid is really an ace…regardless the fact that a certain demon is almost taking over him.

* * *

"Miss Ren!" a female student called.

A young woman turned, her dark hair swaying as she did. "Yes?"

The female student approached her, handing her a small letter, which could be concluded as a love letter.

"Sasaki-kun told me to give you this," she said, a smile on her face.

Ren smiled but later on, she shook her head, her smile still unwavering from her lips. "Please tell him I can't take that. I'm really sorry."

Mikihara Ren is the ideal Japanese girl---soft-spoken, caring, pretty and smart. She's the girl any man would want to take to his mother. And yet, she's the daughter of a yakuza group boss, though it's unknown to some people since if they did, no school would ever take her in.

"Sasaki-kun will be very upset," the girl said, a frown on her lips as she retreated the letter.

"I can't take love letters from people and keep their hopes high," she humbly explained, her eyes sincere.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll tell him," the student agreed. "Thanks for the time, Miss Ren." And a moment later, she left, stalling the school corridors.

As Ren was about to turn, she suddenly bumped into someone. The impact was unexpected since both of them are going to opposite directions. This caused the smaller one, which is Ren, to fall on the ground.

She flinched as her butt hit the ground.

"Oh hey, sorry," the guy apologized, offering his hand.

She took it and stood up.

Out of the blue, the school bell for the next class period rang. Ren snapped and looked up at the guy she bumped with.

"I'm sorry too," she quickly apologized and bowed and then she ran off the direction she was facing to return to her classroom.

"Geez, I was the one who bumped her yet she's saying sorry," the guy said, quite amused of the way the girl acted earlier. He tentatively looked down at the floor as he was returning to his own room. Then, he noticed a white handkerchief on the floor.

He figured it was hers but when she turned to call after her, she was not there.

"She ran off," he said, shrugging his shoulders and dumping the pocket inside of his pocket.

* * *

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

The Home Economics room was a bit silent as every student put pressure and effort on what they were doing.

The class Ren belongs to was assigned to bake pastries for their practical exams.

As Ren was making the dough, a classmate turned to her, observing her face.

"There's something on your face, Mikihara-san," the student informed.

"Oh thanks for informing me," she thanked her, giving her a warm smile as she dug into her pockets.

When she figured that her handkerchief was not in her pockets, she sighed. Probably she dropped it on the floor when she bumped the guy earlier.

"What's the problem?" her classmate asked.

"I lost my handkerchief," Ren replied.

The classmate leaned over the table next to them and handed her some tissue paper. "Here," she said, offering it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she took the tissue paper and wiped the dirt off her face.

Did the guy find her handkerchief? Or if so, will he return it?

* * *

At four in the afternoon, the classes in Rikkaidai were dismissed. The Tennis club immediately got to work as each and every one of them attended the usual afternoon meeting and did their daily routine.

"Hey, Kirihara!" Jackal-senpai called.

As soon as Kirihara turned, Jackal gestured him to go over the free court, obviously inviting him into a match.

"Sure," he replied, grabbing his racket and going over the court.

* * *

As Ren was exiting the campus, she passed by the Tennis court. Quite curious about Rikkaidai's most active club was doing, she gave the team a short glance. But once she got a glance of them, she got a bit hooked.

Amused of the action that was happening, she slowly walked over to give a closer look.

The Tennis Club is definitely one of the most competitive groups in Rikkaidai, especially, without bragging at all, all the players are assumed to be in national competition levels.

As she was scanning the players, she suddenly recognized the guy she bumped into earlier.

* * *

As Jackal and Kirihara played, the tension was growing. Wanting some more action and being obviously obsessed with the game and the tension occurring, Kirihara was slowly being taken over by the other side of him.

When he finally scored, he suddenly mellowed down.

"I never knew you'd be so aggressive," Jackal said, turning to get the ball.

While Jackal was getting the ball, his attention lingered.

And then, suddenly he recognized somebody from outside the court.

"Hey!" Kirihara called.

"Kirihara, you're in the middle of a match," Sanada reminded coldly.

Kirihara bit his lip. He looked over at Jackal.

"Senpai, please excuse me for a while!" he pleaded. "Just for a while!"

Jackal pointed at Sanada.

"Sanada-senpai, just for a while! Can you excuse me? I need to do something," he pleaded even more.

"And how important is that?" Sanada asked.

"Um…quite urgent," he said.

Sanada turned and found a girl watching a few meters away.

Figuring it was not his business, Sanada turned to Kirihara. "Go."

Kirihara thanked him and gave him a slight bow. He ran outside the court.

* * *

Ren, who heard Kirihara a while ago, stood still on the ground, patiently waiting at where she was now.

When Kirihara reached her, she gave him time to catch his breath.

He dug into his pocket and gave it to her.

"I think…this is…yours," he said in between gasps.

"Yes, it is," she said, receiving it from his hands. "Thank you very much."

As soon as Kirihara caught up with his breathing, he stood straight. "You're welcome."

Ren observed his stature. "You're a very good Tennis player."

"Oh well, thank you," he said, beaming with pride.

"Oh, I'm Mikihara Ren," she said, extending her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Kirihara Akaya from Class 2-3," he said, quickly shaking her hand.

Ren seemed surprised. "I thought you were my senpai. Well, I'm from Class 2-1."

She looked over at Kirihara's teammates. "They are all looking over here."

Kirihara turned and figured that everybody was quite anxious of who he was talking to and what he was talking about to her.

"Well, they're waiting, see you around," he said, jogging back to the Tennis court.

Ren smiled and left.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, that's Chapter One guys! I love Mikihara Ren from FMP? Fumoffu! And I love Kirihara Akaya from Prince of Tennis so I was really moved to write a fanfic about them. Since Ren is a high school in FMP, I based this story when Ren was in junior high and evidently, in this story, she took up her junior high years in Rikkaidai! Do you find this interesting? Please R&R! Please?_


	2. Act 02

**Don't Give Up On Love**

_dienny04_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story. They are owned by their respective owners (whom I don't know the names) so please don't sue me._

* * *

**Act 02**

The next morning, Ren was sent to school by her father's car. Since she started attending junior high in Rikkaidai, she has gotten used of riding the Mikihara car in going to either school or public places.

Now that she's in her second year of junior high, Ren is still oblivious that her father is a yakuza group boss. What she knows is that her father is managing a "simple business" and that the tough guys coming to their residence "simply" works for him.

Yet, with the attitude she's been showing everybody, no one would ever conclude that she is the only daughter of the Mikihara clan boss.

"We're here, Oren-san," the driver informed, calling Ren with the prefix "O". This is used women but is quite traditional.

Ren giggled. "There is no need to be formal, Akagi-sama."

"It is asked of us to give respect to you, Oren-san," he courteously said.

"Okay then," Ren agreed.

As soon as the car pulled up in front of the school, Kirihara was on the way inside the campus too. He always sees this expensive car since he was a freshman in junior high yet he doesn't pay much attention to it.

Now that he's near the car, he can take a glimpse of who owns this.

Ren stepped out of the car and waved Akagi-sama goodbye.

When she turned, she noticed Kirihara looking at her, standing in front of the campus entrance.

"Hi, it's a surprise seeing you here," she said, a warm smile on her lips.

"It's a surprise seeing you come out of that car either," he replied, obviously impressed.

Ren's smile did not leave her lips. "Aren't you coming in?"

Kirihara walked next to her as they were entering the campus.

An awkward silence slipped between the two of them as they walked together. They were not as close as you think, just enough for people to think that they are not what they think they _are_.

"Um---" both of them spoke, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You first…Kirihara-kun, right?" she said, confirming his name.

"Yeah…well…you first," he said.

"Okay," she agreed, looking up at him. "Well, I was thinking. Will me and my friend be a distraction if we eat near the Tennis courts?"

"No, not really…why?" he asked, looking down at her in response.

"The time I took a glimpse of your afternoon practice, which is yesterday afternoon, I was kind of hooked with the game…you know, I'm kind of curious," she explained.

Kirihara smirked. "Oh yeah? Or is it because of me?"

Ren giggled. "You joke too well, Kirihara-kun. Well, you're a good player. I saw you yesterday and that was amazing. Well since my friend and I are looking for a good place to eat, maybe we can eat near the Tennis courts. That would be fun, right?"

He looked down at her, incredibly finding her weird. She's very naïve and soft-spoken, letting him wonder why he's spending some conversation with her.

"About yesterday…sorry again if I bumped you," he said. "Well, I didn't mean to,"

"I know you didn't," she said.

Then as they were nearing the school building, some guys called Kirihara a few distance away from them.

He turned, finding out who they were. When he spotted his senpais, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal, from afar (and he even saw some smirks on their faces), he nearly jerked from where he is right now.

Ren looked at Kirihara. "Is there something wrong, Kirihara-kun?"

"Look, my senpais are waiting for me over there," he said, pointing at a bunch of guys across them.

"They are really good-looking," she said, giggling afterwards. "I think they're waiting, please go. See you this lunch period I guess."

As soon as she said that, she walked ahead.

Kirihara jogged towards his senpais.

"Wow, you got good taste, kiddo," Niou remarked, giving him a nudge.

Kirihara gave him an unfriendly look. "We just saw each other on the campus entrance."

"So that's why you're too close?" Marui mocked.

"What! What close? We're not close!" Kirihara roughly defended.

"Anyway, I've heard and seen her a year ago," Yagyuu said. "Isn't she the one who is always sent and fetched by an expensive car? And yeah, I think I see her in the student council room often. Maybe she's a class rep."

"Well, she said she's from Class 2-1," Kirihara said. "The section of smart students in the sophomore year."

"That figures," Jackal said. "Anyway, I see her around school too but very rare. She leaves the school as soon as the car arrives and usually, that car is earlier than expected."

Niou smirked. "Aww, Kirihara's got a rich girlfriend."

"Not so funny," Kirihara fumed. "I don't need a frigging girlfriend for Pete's sake!"

"We were joking, okay?" Marui reminded him.

* * *

_Ring._

The lunch period started.

Ren fished her bag for her lunch while her friend approached her.

"Hi Ren," Shuko greeted. "Let's go."

"Alright," Ren agreed, already finding her lunch.

They walked together as they exited their classroom and stalled the school halls. Shuko looked over at Ren. "Ren, why did you decide to eat near the tennis courts?"

"I got really amused with tennis and I think the tennis club are practicing during this hour," she informed Shuko.

"So now, you want to be part of the tennis club?" she asked.

"If possible, why not?" Ren said, a positive look on her face.

"You only watched them yesterday and you already got hooked? And hey, there are no girl members there!" Shuko told her.

"I think tennis is really fun," she told her to which Shuko responded with a sarcastic rolling of eyes.

"Are you seeing any tennis player?" Shuko asked.

"No, of course not," Ren said. "I don't accept love letters from people, right? And that means I'm not ready for any commitment at all."

Shuko sighed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Jackal and Marui are playing against Yagyuu and Niou. Yanagi and Sanada are taking their lunch while Yukimura decided to pass by the courts.

Ren and Shuko are already seated on a bench, about some meters away from the tennis grounds. They were having their lunch as they watched some game.

"You know, Ren, the tennis club does prove me that they are one of the most competitive club in Rikkai," Shuko told Ren, her jaws slightly dropping.

"I told you so," Ren said. "And that was just a practice, mind you."

"It really attracts attention, I couldn't even put the food inside my mouth," Shuko said.

Ren giggled. She's right. When you watch an intense sport, it's does attract attention and would somehow make you feel good.

While they were eating, Kirihara passed by, noticing that Ren did come.

"Mikihara-san?" he said as he approached Ren and Shuko.

Both the girls looked up.

"Ki-kirihara Akaya? Junior Ace?" Shuko said, recognizing Kirihara.

"Junior Ace?" Ren asked.

Shuko turned. "You don't know? Oh my god, he's like one of the best players in the tennis club!"

Kirihara smirked, looking at the ground to hide his amusement. The girl certainly is naïve.

"You did come," he said.

"You know him?" Shuko asked.

"I bumped into him yesterday and he returned my handkerchief too," Ren informed, turning to Kirihara afterwards. "My friend here got hooked with tennis too."

"Well, if I was there, may I get your attention?" Kirihara said, slightly flirting with Ren.

"I guess," Ren said, a smile on her face. Clearly, she's not aware that Kirihara is dropping some hints of flirting to her.

Kirihara laughed, running his hand through his curly locks. "You're funny."

Shuko shook her head and sighed. "She is."

Ren pouted childishly as the two agreed. "That's not fair."

Kirihara and Shuko laughed.

"You're so cute," he remarked and after that, he jogged to the tennis courts to join his senpais.

Ren blushed, and Shuko seemed to notice this.

"Wow, he called you cute!" Shuko said.

* * *

_Author's Notes: How was it? It's really fluffy but you know I liked the way I wrote this. Please review._


End file.
